Kiss the Starlight
by Dai-onna
Summary: Okay, this is weird, but then again, so am I. Read and enjoy. Shounen-ai.


Disclaimer:  I own nothing, dammit.

Okay, randomness. It's three forty-something in the morning, I'm hyper as hell and high on unfinished yoai fanfiction with nothing to do but play pokemon sapphire. This is just me randomly typing on wordpad. I don't even have an idea @_@;;;;

*ahem* But anyways.   
On with the randomnesss....

Kiss the Starlight  
By Dai-onna

Yugi sighed as he walked down the street, the wind enveloping him lightly, seeming to gently urge him in one direction or another. He wasn't heading anywhere in particular, just wandering to clear his mind. In all honesty, he couldn't really remember why he had started walking in the first place. All he knew was that the sun was setting on the half abandoned streets as he walked through them and his legs ached slightly from the exertion. Apparently he'd been at it for a while. But why? That was beyond him. 

He thought back somewhat, oblivious to the world as he passed it by, his gaze thoughtful as he mused over the events of the day, which, while nothing unordinary, was quite extraordinary in itself.   
  
_I hear your name whispered on the wind_

_it's a sound that makes me cry_

It was the weekend, a Saturday, and he had been helping his grandfather work at the game shop. Like many other weekends before it, Jounouchi had come into the shop to hang out and occasionally duel him when the business was slow, they had talked easily, as they often did, though about what, he couldn't quite recall. It was like that with many of their conversations. What they spoke about wasn't important, but the time they spent together was what mattered to them both. Yugi smiled softly at that to himself, glad that he finally had a friend that he could be so at ease with. He didn't think that there was anything that he couldn't tell Jounouchi. 

The easygoing blonde had been there most of the morning, keeping him company, and keeping the air light an comfortable, never letting things get to tense or sedentary. 

_I hear a song flow again and again through my mind_

_and I don't know why_

It was around lunchtime when Anzu and Honda had shown up. It seemed a common ritual that they would all gather there when they could. It was something Yugi had come to rely on in his life as a source of comfort, knowing that his friends were always there. 

He has talked with Anzu for a while, the brunette girl telling him of her plans once she finally got to America, since school would be over soon and she nearly had enough money saved. He was happy for her, glad that she would have the chance to live out her dream of dancing on stage, but was also saddened that he would be without his oldest friend, the one who had stood by him since the beginning. He would miss her deeply, he was certain. 

_I used to think life revolved around you_

_like happiness and love lived all around you._

He and Honda hadn't really spoken, now that he thought about it. He and the spike-haired brunette didn't really bond as well as some of the others. They were friends, and would look out for each other, but Jounouchi was the glue that held them together. He didn't really know much about him, he realized, much to his dismay. Other than the basics, that he and Jounouchi were best friends and that he was head over heels for Miho. Other than that, they were little more than mutual strangers. The knowledge plagued him somewhat, but he forced it out of his mind, absently noting that his walk, if you could even call it simply a walk anymore, had led him to the park. 

He glanced around at the empty area, seeing the lake in the wavering daylight. Something about the look of it; a dark, clear blue with tiny glimmers of other colors mixed in, caused a bittersweet ache in his chest that he couldn't identify.

With a soft sigh, he pulled his gaze away.

_Trying to catch your heart _

_is like trying to catch a star_

Late into the afternoon, his grandfather had sent him out on an errand to pick up a few things from the store. He had readily complied, heading out with his usual cheerful grin. About halfway to the store he had passed a small outdoor cafe. He had passed the same place billions of times, but two people at one of the tables caught his eye.   
His gaze landed on Ryou first and he smiled softly at the sight of the other hikari. At times it seemed like he could bond to Ryou better than anyone. Like he, the boy wasn't very strong in social situations, and didn't do too well around others but they both had a loyal streak in them that was fierce and would do anything to protect their friends. Yet at other times, Ryou seemed more distant to him than anyone, seemingly closed off inside himself in a manner that he found surprisingly frustrating. He knew it had a lot to do with his Yami. He himself had been gifted with his Yami, someone kind and strong and loving, but Ryou hadn't been so lucky. Though no one but Ryou knew what the relationship between he and Yami Bakura was, everyone had their own speculation on the matter.

_So many people love you baby_

_that must be what you are_

When his gaze finally shifted from Ryou to his companion, he'd frozen. Seeing Ryou spending time with Malik was not uncommon. Of all the people in their little group, Ryou was the only one that Malik seemed to have any sort of kinship with and sometimes the two just seemed to be off on a world of their own. The thought saddened Yugi a little. He would love for Malik to open up to the rest of them, let them be his friends, but he knew that he and Malik could never be true friends because of the Egyptian's issues with Yami.  Malik had spent too many years in pain to simply let go of all the pent up emotions he felt and, while no one was trying to kill anyone anymore, the air between them was still strained at best. Though he wouldn't tell anyone else, he got the feeling that, while he wasn't responsible for it, that his Yami blamed himself for Malik's past.  The concept was ridiculous, but then again, his Yami wasn't always very logical when it came to his emotions.

It was a trait they both shared. 

_Waiting for a star to fall_

_and carry your heart into my arms_

_that's where you belong_

_in my arms, baby yeah_

Something about seeing Malik and Ryou there together had held him frozen as he watched them. There was nothing unordinary about them. Their conversation seemed relatively sedate, and there was no physical contact between them, but something tugged at Yugi. It was a sight he'd seen countless times in different settings, but seeing them that way, simply drinking their sodas and talking sparingly, seemed as intimate to Yugi as if they had been making out on top of the table they were sitting at. The occasional lingering glance,   the soft smile when someone said something poignant; it had the breath caught in his throat and his emotion rising. 

Come to think of it, he'd never actually made it to the store, but in retrospect, it didn't really seem important. With a soft sigh, his urge to wander seemed to deplete, and he sat down beside the lake, leaning against the large tree that hung over one of the more secluded banks of the water. He looked out over the clear surface of the water, his mind continuing it wandering, though his body had stopped. 

He didn't know why Ryou and Malik's relationship, whatever it was exactly, had affected him so, but , in truth, he had always been fascinated by it. What were they, really? Friends? Enemies? Lovers? What was the distinction between the categories, and where did they fall? It just all seemed so jumbled to him now. When had that changed? It had always been clear to him before. Why was it different now? And why did it matter?

As the countless questions wracked his brain, he cast a stone out over the lake absently, watching it skip across, seemingly fascinated by the ripples it left behind.

_I learn to feel what I cannot see_

_but with you, I lose that vision_

He sighed softly when he felt the wind wash over him again, this time much cooler, and blinked a little, realizing the sun had fully set. The stars were clear in the sky overhead and reflected clearly in  the lake before him, leaving him to idly wonder which, the sky or the lake, was reflecting which.

He shivered a little, the cool night air starting to get to him, but was startled to feel something being draped over his shoulders. He pulled the warm material around him without thought and turned to look up, seeing a familiar azure-eyed brunette towering over him. Surprisingly, the sight brought a small smile to his lips and he drew the material, now proven to be Seto's jacket, more firmly around himself. He could feel the warmth of the other's body seeping into him from it and he resisted the urge to purr.

There was a long, empty silence before Seto moved, sitting down beside him on the grassy bank, saying nothing. Yugi looked over him a moment, just taking in the sight of him. 

"Have you ever had a day where you woke up and nothing had changed, but everything was different?" He asked softly. If Seto was startled by the question, he didn't let on. Instead the brunette nodded slightly.

"Aa."

The billionaire's normal, noncommittal response had him smiling slightly as he drew his knees up to his chest. He continued to look out over the lake, his gaze soft. 

_I don't know how to dream your dream_

_so I'm all caught up in superstition_

The sat there in a companionable silence, neither of them needing to say anything, and the other's presence soothed Yugi's frazzled nerves, seeming to un-jumble the massive tangle of thoughts that had formed in his mind.  The night was quiet and calm and both seemed content to simply sit there in each other's presence, enjoying the illusive serenity. 

Yugi didn't know why, but somehow, sitting here with Seto, the night upon them, the cool wind enveloping them, and not a word passing between them, was amazingly enjoyable and he didn't want the rare moment to end.

Looking out over the lake, his musing began anew as he thought of the young tycoon beside him. How well did he know him, really? In some ways Seto seemed to be a complete stranger to him, but still Yugi felt as if he knew him inside and out. The never spent time together outside of dueling, never really talked, period, but Yugi had never found himself questioning whether or not he knew him.  Granted, he didn't know much about the details of his life, no one did, but he still knew Seto deeply. He knew that the brunette would do anything to protect his younger  brother. He knew that, if challenged, Seto would rise up to meet it. If there was one thing he would never question, it was the extent of the other's pride.  He even got the feeling that he had begun to interpret the other's actions. 

He looked at him for a moment, slightly studying the masked expression on the brunette's face as he sat there, one knee pulled up, the other leg stretched out, and leaning back on his hands. The sight made Yugi want to smile somewhat. Aside from the perpetual scowl on the other's face, Seto looked, dare he say it, relaxed?

_I wanna reach out and pull you to me_

_Who says I should let a wild one go free_

He felt the cool wind wash over him again and sighed softly, though this time he wasn't cold, Seto's jacket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He blinked a little, looking at the jacket, then at Seto, who had only his thin shirt for protection from the could. He bit his lip a moment before scooting closer to the other, carefully wrapping the material around both of them. Seto looked down at him in surprise and he gave him a somewhat shy smile, sidling up to him to pool their warmth. There was a moment of tenuous silence between them as Seto stared at him in confusion and suspicion before he offered Yugi the most brief of smiles and went back to looking at the lake.

In that one brief moment, when the corners of Seto's often tightly drawn lips quirked up, Yugi had felt his heart stop in his chest, only to start pounding again, though this time twice as fast. His mind continued to play that one rare moment over and over in his mind as he sat there, and unconsciously leaned into the taller boy, resting against him contently. He wasn't even aware that he'd done it until he felt his cheek pressed against Seto's shoulder and the young billionaire's arm slowly come up around him, holding him in place.

The contact startled him and, suddenly, being cold wasn't a problem any more. A soft wave of warmth flooded his face and his heartbeat began to resound in his head as he sat there, unsure, for a moment before leaning into the other, resting a hand on his chest. 

He chewed his lip a little, flushing softly as he rested against him, feeling the warmth radiate from the taller boy. Beneath his hand he could feel Seto's heartbeat and, to his surprise, it was nearly as rampant as his own. He looked up at Seto's face, the stoic brunette staring out over the surface of the, now inky black, water, his gaze unreadable.

Was Seto just as affected by this close proximity as he was? The thought had him smiling softly and he leaned against the other, purring just a little as he remained close.

_Trying to catch your heart_

_is like trying to catch a star_

 His eyes grew heavily lidded as he leaned against the other boy for who knows how long, both content to not move from their current positions, enjoying the presence and contact of the other. He let his eyes drift shut, smiling peacefully to himself, and purred a little when he felt the other's hand lightly rubbing his arm. The action was gentle and soothing and it was hard not to simply fall asleep against the other, the partial embrace warm and inviting. He blinked a little when he felt the taller boy shifting and, the next thing he knew, he was in Seto's lap, both of the taller boy's arms wrapped loosely around him. He blushed softly at first, blinking at the other in confusion, but wasn't about to protest the new position. 

Seto's expression was blank, seeming to give away nothing, but Yugi was certain he caught a glimmer of uncertainty in the other's eyes and he smiled softly, leaning against the other's chest, resting his head just beneath the other's. He closed his eyes again, completely at peace. Though he was without the jacket now, he was far warmer in Seto's hold, leaning against his rival, and rested lightly, enjoying the moment. 

_I can't love you this much, baby_

_and love you from this far_

In the back of his mind, he knew that he should go home, that his friends and grandfather were undoubtedly worried about him, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the other. He was so warm and comfortable, and a content feeling settled over Yugi while he was in his hold. He didn't try to rationalize it. Didn't try to figure out why he was feeling such things for his rival, the only thing that  would get him was a headache. He simply let himself enjoy the moment, uncertain if there would ever be another like it. 

But still, he couldn't keep his mind from wondering; was this what he had been seeing when he looked at Ryou and Malik? This.... intimacy without words, even without actions, just the currents of emotion passing between them, unfiltered? Perhaps he had been craving this; this simple, unfettered affection that had seemed to envelope them. Had he been craving Seto as well? Normally the concept would have seemed ludicrous to him, but now.... He couldn't help wondering at the answer. 

He glanced up at Seto, the other's gaze impassive as he stared ahead, and wondered at what the brunette was thinking.

_Waiting for a star to fall and carry your heart into my arms_

_that's where you belong_

_in my arms, baby yeah_

He yawned a little, despite himself, and leaned against the other, his eyes shut. He fell asleep like that, in the arms of his rival.  Sleeping, he didn't see the small, reserved smile that graced the brunette's face, or feel the small, almost shy kiss that was placed on his slightly parted lips before the older boy lifted him up in his arms and carried him home.

~~~~Owari~~~~

Okay, that was pretty random. And wow, I wrote something in less than a day @_@  I got the title from a song on my Sailor Moon CD, and as for the song in the fic, I don't know who sang it, I don't even know if the lyrics are right, I was just pulling it out of my head ^^;;;

I know this is kinda...... weird, but let me know what you think anyways.


End file.
